Greg and Sara
by ManUnitedRedDevil
Summary: this is a story about greg and sara's funny relationship...[i hope it is funny]LAST CHAPTER UPDATED R
1. Default Chapter

GREG AND SARA'S FUNNY RELATIONSHIP  
  
Summary: this is a story about Greg and Sara's funny relationship.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Man, it's been a really busy night. I could use a little fun tonight." Thought Greg. He is on a break, eating a banana. After he is done eating, he lazily throws the banana's skin on the floor. Sara is making her way into the room.  
  
"Hi......" before Sara could finish her words, she tripped on the banana's skin that Greg just throw and she fell down on her butt. Greg is shocked and amused at the same time. He laughed loudly until the passer by look at him.  
  
"Are you here to laugh or help me?" asked Sara rolling her eyes, irritated. "Oh I don't know, helping you or watching you fell down on your butt, ummmmm... I'm gonna watch." Replied Greg sarcastically. She glared at him evilly and got up.  
  
"Well that was very helpful of you, I'm gonna kill you!!!" Said Sara while walking towards Greg. "Ooooooh, the banana's girl is coming! The banana's girl is coming!!" He said teasingly. "What did you just call me spiky head?" She sit next to him on the couch.  
  
"You called me spiky head huh?" Greg said. "Yeah watcha gonna do about it huh?" Challenged Sara. "Well I'm gonna do THIS!!" Greg quickly tickled Sara on her waist. "Cut it out Greg!!!" Sra begged him through her laughter.  
  
At the same time, Grissom and all the CSI's are walking in the hallway, heading to the break room when they heard the laughing and giggling. "What's that?" asked Grissom. "It sounds like Greg and Sara." Nick replied. They arrived at the doorway and saw Greg and Sara are tickling each other.  
  
They were oblivious until Catherine pretends to clear her throat. "Uhum," Greg and Sara stopped at once and they were blushing. "Is there a tickling competition here?" asked Nick with a smile on his face. "Ummm,,,no... I think I have some sample to process," said Greg escaping. "Greg waits up!!!" said Sara panicked. Before she could get out of the break room, Catherine stops her, "Since when you helped Greg process the samples?" "Ummmm...since now!!" Sara leaves the room. "well, they sure know how to spend their time," commented Warrick.  
  
If u like it pls review or email me at gimmeabrake03@hotmail.com. Thanx!! 


	2. chapter 2

"That was soooo embarrassing!!," said Sara as she arrive at Greg's lab.  
  
"Well I don't think so, I think it was fun," said Greg grinning.  
  
"You think so huh?," said Sara obviously flirting.  
  
"Hey, I'm the man who serve your wishes, anytime banana girl," said Greg trying to woo Sara.  
  
"That's good to know, I think we should start working Greg, I have some samples for you," said Sara.  
  
"Yeah," said Greg unethusiacally.  
  
Sara was about to wash her hands when she saw the tap's running.  
  
"Hey Greg, your tap's running," said Sara.  
  
"Really?," he walked up next to Sara by the sink. He didn't see the puddle of water and suddenly slipped in front of Sara and brought her down with him.Greg was quick enough to put his hand on Sara's head before they fall. They were frozen and could feel each other's breathing. Greg leaned down and was mere inches to kiss Sara when they heard some footsteps.  
  
Grissom with Catherine and Nick walked into the lab when they saw Greg and Sara on the floor. Grissom was very shocked and kind of jealous.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing down there?," asked Catherine shocked. They got up and cleaned themselves. Both of them are soaking wet.  
  
"We slipped and fell," explained Greg.  
  
Sara was very disappointed. "Man, they sure have a bad timing," thought Sara. Catherine saw that Sara was a little pissed and she knows what's going on between them.  
  
"Uh huh, right," said Nick. He's not buying it at all.  
  
Sara saw that they are suspecting something and quickly said,"I 'm gonna change my clothes,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Greg with a smile.  
  
"Together?," asked Grissom, worried. Before he could get an answer, Greg and Sara were already out of the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
After that really embarrassing incident, Sara went into the locker room to change her soaking wet clothes. On her way out, she saw Greg heading towards the locker room. "Wanna change his clothes I guess," thought Sara, chuckling to the whole incident. She never thought of this before, but Greg is a really great guy, he's cute, smart and charming. He's the only guy that could make her laugh when she's down. She never realize this because she was too busy with her 'crush' with Grissom. "I can't believe I've been waiting for that bugman for three and a half years," thought unbelievingly.  
  
Sara was going through the current casefile when she something about the DNA sample. She wondered whether Greg has finish processing it. She makes her way toward the locker room when she saw Greg, shirtless. She stood frozen in the doorway. "Wow, he sure has a fine body, all the more reason he's such a great guy." Sara was so focused on Greg she didn't even realize Catherine was beside her.  
  
"What are you doing in the doorway, Sara?," asked Catherine curious.  
  
"Huh, what?," replied Sara startled. Greg heard Sara's voice in the doorway and saw Cath and Sara are there. He looked at Sara and understood what's going on.  
  
"Yeah Sara, watcha doing here?," asked Greg grinning.  
  
"Nothing," answered Sara nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Catherine walking into the locker room.  
  
Greg put on his shirt and winked at Sara in a really cute way and headed out of the room. Before Sara could escape Catherine, she starts giving her third degree.  
  
"That was pretty delicious, huh?," asked Catherine grinning.  
  
"Ummm...what?," replied Sara pretending innocent.  
  
"Don't play dumb Sara, I'm talking about Greg."  
  
"I didn't see anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, so tell me what's going on between you two?,"  
  
"Me and Greg? Nothing's going on ok?," replied Sara. Sara decided not to say anything because even she doesn't know what's going between them.  
  
"Yeah right, we saw you tickling each other and then on the floor together, now you're telling me nothing's going on?," asked Catherine.  
  
"We were fooling around and that thing on the floor, it's an accident," explained Sara.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Catherine giving up.  
  
"Cath, I need to go, bye," said Sara leaving the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Greg would you please hurry up?, I really need to solve this case," pleaded Sara.  
  
"I will if you tell me what you were doing at the locker just now," asked Greg holding the result in his hand.  
  
"I told you, I wasn't dong anything!," replied Sara.  
  
"You were watching me weren't you?."  
  
"Why would I want to watch you?."  
  
"Well maybe because you mesmerized by my fine body," replied Greg.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But if I was mesmerized, it sure because you have a sexy body," said Sara flirting.  
  
"Oh my god, she likes me, or is she toying with me?," thought Greg  
  
"Are you toying with me Sara Sidle?," he asked jokingly.  
  
"Guess you better find out."  
  
"How about you go out with me? Like on a real date?," asked Greg hopefully.  
  
"Sure," replied Sara grinning.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow after shift ok?."  
  
"Yeah, that's great," said Sara taking her results and headed towards the door but she stop and turned to Greg.  
  
"What is it?," asked Greg worried.  
  
"Ummm, don't tell anyone about this ok? at least not now," said Sara.  
  
"Yeah sure, no problem," he said. With that she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok tonight is the big night. I'm going on a date with Greg. I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda looking forward to it."  
  
Sara is getting ready for the day. She's gone through a few pieces of clothing until she found the perfect one. It's just a casual clothing, jeans and a white top. She put on some perfume and a light brown lipstick. She looks at the clock, 5 more minutes. Sara waited for Greg and exactly at 7pm. The doorbell rings. She opened the door and saw Greg. He is looking really great with his messy hair. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Greg was very mesmerized by Sara's beauty. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that his mouth was agape.  
  
"Better close you mouth Greg, don't want any flies," said Sara smiling.  
  
"Oh sorry, It just you look beautiful tonight,' he replied.  
  
"Thanks," Sara said blushing.  
  
Greg wasn't making any move. Once more he watch Sara up and down.  
  
"Hmmm shall we go?" Sara asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. Come on." Greg offers his hand. Sara slid her arm into Greg's arm. They walked to his car.  
  
Greg took Sara to the Pizza Place. It's a special place because it has these people singing and it has different show every night. What they don't know is Grissom and the gang is having dinner at the same place. They are on break since crime seems to be taking a break too.  
  
"Is that Greg?," asked Nick looking a another secluded table.  
  
"Yeah, oh my god, that's Sara!," said Catherine almost choking .  
  
"What? Where?," asked Grissom surprised.  
  
"There, and keep your voices down," replied Catherine.  
  
Greg and Sara took a table far from the gang's for a little privacy. They ordered a vegetarian pizza for Sara and pepperoni pizza for Greg. Greg made a few jokes and they laughed. They're having the best time of their lives while the gang watching them.  
  
"Greg I'm having a blast, thank you," said Sara staring into Greg's eyes.  
  
"Sure thing, besides I'd do anything for Sara Sidle," replied Greg.  
  
For a moment they just watch into each other's eyes until Greg leaned in and kiss Sara on the lips. Sara deepens the kiss to male sure she's okay with it. After a few seconds they pull away in need of air.  
  
"Wow, and I mean wow," said Greg.  
  
"Yeah," was the only word Sara could say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god. This is unbelievable," said Nick from the other side of the place.  
  
"Looks like they're an item now," said Warrick stating the obvious.  
  
"I don't think they'll tell us. We can have a little fun with this," said Catherine evilly.  
  
Grissom was crestfallen. He just sits there silently, watching Greg and Sara. He still remembered when Sara asked him out when she says he could be too late. He doesn't think it would be this fast with Greg. Looks like Greg's charm work after all. I am such a fool!  
  
"Grissom are you ok?" asked Catherine shaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm gonna head back to the lab now," he said.  
  
"Sure but be careful. Don't let them see you." Warned Warrick  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was out of this world," said Greg.  
  
"Ummm......Greg are you serious bout this, what's going on between us? I really like you and I don't want to play around." asked Sara worried while looking to the ground.  
  
"Sara look at me, I like you too I'll never play you I've had a crush on you since like ever. I want to continue this," said Greg seriously.  
  
"Really?" asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah I love you,"  
  
Greg kissed Sara passionately and lovingly to show that he really meant that.  
  
"I love you too Greg," said Sara.  
  
"Why don't I send you home? I bet you're tired coz tomorrow we have work," suggested Greg.  
  
"Greg, can I come to your apartment coz I'm alone I know I've been loner all my life. I hope you don't mind it's not what you think I'm not ready for that and..."  
  
"Sara, Sara you're rambling, of course you can come. I'm not ready for that either. So let's go," he replied.  
  
"Thanks Greg, you're the best." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sara, I have only one room, why don't you sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," suggested Greg.  
  
"No, no, I can't do that, it's your house," said Sara.  
  
"Please, Sara, for me," pleaded Greg showing with his puppy dog look.  
  
"No fair, you're using your puppy dog look," said Sara jockingly.  
  
"I know, that's one of my charms," said Greg proudly.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't flatter yourself, I'll sleep in your room but if you sleep with me,"  
  
"What?," Greg was taken aback by Sara's question.  
  
"No, Greg just be with me, trust me I wanna take things slow," explained Sara.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Greg.  
  
They went into the bedroom and went under the covers. Sara snuggled up to Greg and her back was in front of him. Greg protectively slid his arm around Sara's waist. He could smelled Sara's hair and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Sara," said Greg lovingly.  
  
"I love you too," Greg." She turned around and kissed him passionately. They pulled away in need of breath and just enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it they both were out as a light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few hours later, Greg woke up first and he felt something beside him. He turned and saw Sara peacefully sleeping in his arm. He still can't believe Sara Sidle is sleeping in his bed in his arm. For him it's like a dream come true. He's been having a crush for her since the day he met her. He love looking her sleeping, the way her body goes up and down and the smell of her hair could knock him out like chloroform. A strand of hair is on her face. Greg reached out and slid it between her ear. Sara stirs and slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Hey," said Sara.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead, how have a nice sleep? replied Greg smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I dreamt about you." She replied.  
  
"Bout what?" asked Greg.  
  
"I'm sleeping in your room, in your arms, then I wake up and it wasn't a dream after all." Said Sara smiling.  
  
"I love you Sara." Said Greg kissing Sara.  
  
They kissed passionately and exploring each others mouths until Sara pull away.  
  
"Greg, we should stop, once we've started, we can't stop," said Sara.  
  
"Sorry Sara," he replied.  
  
"No Greg it's ok. It just not now." She said.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have a shower," said Sara giving him a quick kiss.  
  
After Sara had taken her shower, Greg went in and take a shower too.  
  
"Ummmm Greg my shirt, can I borrow one of your shirt?" asked Sara as Greg is out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah sure but I prefer you wearing that," said Greg referring that Sara is just wearing a towel.  
  
"Very funny Greg, hurry up we need to get back to the lab in less than an hour." Said Sara urgently.  
  
"Yeah sure." He replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg and Sara arrive at the CSI Headquarters and luckily no one was in the parking lot to see them arrive together.  
  
"Greg don't tell anyone ok? We will tell them is right ok. It's not that I'm embarrassed with you it's just too early,"  
  
"Yeah sure Sara but it's kinda tempting to tell Nick and Warrick that my girlfriend is the most gorgeous woman in the world," said Greg smiling.  
  
"Greg," warned Sara trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Yeah ok...ok.." said Greg kissing her.  
  
"So why don't you go first don't want to get people suspicious," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sure" She said as she walking to the entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Sara entered the break room everybody was there except Grissom.  
  
"Hey guys," said Sara cheerfully.  
  
"You sound chipper today got a hot date yesterday girl ?" asked Warrick smiling.  
  
"Ummmmm what? No I just stayed at home sleeping like a baby," she tried to cover.  
  
"Really? Hey Sara how come I never seen you ear that shirt before?" asked Catherine.  
  
"What? I've owned this shirt like ever, never got a chance to wear em." Answered Sara.  
  
Before anyone could torture Sara with another question, Grissom walk into the break room to give out assignment.  
  
"Thank God," thought Sara.  
  
"We got double homicide, Nick, Warrick you guys with me and Sara and Catherine you got a missing person," he said handing them their assignment but didn't look at Sara.  
  
Grissom is still heartbroken about Greg and Sara. But he blamed himself for being such a fool when Sara asked him out. Grissom saw Sara's shirt. It looks like a man's shirt. He was a little shocked that Sara would be that fast with Greg. But he just shook the thought and tried to concentrate on the assignments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way to the crime scene, Sara seat on the passenger's seat and leaned her head on the window. She looked a little happy and Catherine's going to test her.  
  
So Sara, how come I've never seen you wear that shirt?," asked Catherine.  
  
"I told you, I never got a chance to wear it," answered Sara lazily.  
  
"But it looks like a men's shirt, got a man last night?," asked Catherine waggling her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, right, me the 'socialize' Sara, have a man, please," replied Sara.  
  
"Right," said Catherine giving up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara's been avoiding Catherine and the gang after the conversation. She was so afraid they'd find out about Greg. She was very relieved when the shift's was over. Sara went into the locker room to pack her stuff and head home.  
  
"Hey banana girl, watcha doin'," asked Greg.  
  
"Just packing and then I'm gonna go home, I'm tired," replied Sara.  
  
"Don't want some sugar from the spikey haired weasel, right?," asked Greg jokingly while stepping towards Sara.  
  
"Yeah, I could use a little sugar," said Sara smiling.  
  
By the time Sara said that, Greg has his hands on either side of Sara. He leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. One of his hands is in Sara's hair and the other is on her waist. They were caught up until they heard someone cleared their throat. They pulled away and were out of breath.  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick were standing at the doorway looking at Greg. Sara turned and saw lipstick was all over Greg's mouth. She quickly took a tissue and gave it to Greg.  
  
"Wha...,"  
  
Sara quickly rubbed Greg's mouth until all the lipstick was gone.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys are so busted," said Warrick.  
  
"Greg is the last person I imagine you with........." said Nick grinning.  
  
"Hey, I have my charms okay," said Greg defending himself.  
  
"You're great, honey," said Sara blushing.  
  
Catherine and the gang gasped when Sara called Greg 'honey'.  
  
"What?, I can't call my boyfriend 'honey'," asked Sara shamelessly.  
  
"So how long has this been going on?," asked Catherine.  
  
"Ummmm two days."  
  
"What? Yesterday was your first date?."  
  
"You guys saw us?, Man this is so embarrassing," said Greg.  
  
"We saw your first kiss, awwwww," said Nick mockingly.  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick are enjoying themselves.  
  
"I think we have to go," said Sara pulling Greg.  
  
"We do?," asked Greg cluelessly.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Sara desperately.  
  
"Oh okay, bye," said Greg finally getting it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Greg and Sara have been dating for a few months now. It's the best few months of their lives. They've flirted, got caught making out, it's all good. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
Sara is in the DNA lab waiting for the results of her current case. Greg is stealing glances and making the job slower.  
  
"Greg, stop it, I really need this result," pleaded Sara.  
  
"I could but you're distracting me," replied Greg.  
  
"So you want me to go now?," asked Sara.  
  
"No way!!, Why would I want a hottie to leave?," teased Greg.  
  
Catherine is walking into the lab and heard the conversation.  
  
"Awww, young love," thought Catherine.  
  
"No wonder lately the results been a little slow," she said staring at both of them.  
  
"Hey what can I do?, I have a distraction here," said Greg referring to Sara.  
  
"Hey!!," said Sara playfully smacking his arm.  
  
"Do I have to separate you two?," asked Catherine playfully.  
  
"Sorry mom," said both of them in unison.  
  
As soon as the result came out of the printer, Greg took the paper. Before he could read the results, Sara snatched the paper and brushed her hair in front of his face.  
  
"Mmmmm," said Greg. The smell of Sara's hair intoxicates him.  
  
"Down loverboy, my results please," said Catherine smiling at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few days later:  
  
"Mr Grissom there's a package for you," said Judy the receptionist.  
  
"Thanks Judy," replied Grissom taking the package into his office.  
  
He unwrapped the package and a card fell out of it. He took it and read the contents:  
  
Hello, Mr Grissom, I have a little something for you. Remember me? Max. Ring any bells? I don't think so. Let me refresh your memory.  
I'm Max Evans and you ruin my life!!!. You convicted me for things I didn't do. Now you have the price. Few more minutes your just gonna  
be pieces of dead meat. Better hurry up. Time's running out. TICK-TOCK.  
  
Grissom looked inside the package and saw a bomb and he has only 2 minutes to alert everybody. He quickly ran to the fire drill and ring the bell. He made an announcement through the intercom which says, "Everybody remain calm, this is not a drill. There's a bomb in the building and I want everybody to get moving quickly. Please proceed to your nearest exit."  
  
Meanwhile everybody in the building panicked and ran to the exit. Greg and Sara ran holding hands to the exit but they were knocked out by the mob of crowd. Sara hit her head on the hard floor and blood starts to come out. Only 30 seconds remained.  
  
"Sara, stand up please, we don't have much time," said Greg trying to help Sara.  
  
"Greg, I can't," pleaded Sara.  
  
Greg quickly lifts Sara and ran to the exit but he can't move quickly cause there's a lot of obstacles. He have to go through a screaming crowd. The bomb only have 10 seconds left. At last, Greg saw the exit and ran towards it with Sara in his arm. As they were out of the building, the bomb exploded. Greg ducked and covered Sara with his protective body. The force of the bomb knocked him out and his skin burnt badly. Sara is under his arm, unharmed.  
  
"Greg, baby wake up," pleaded Sara ignoring his injured head.  
  
Greg still doesn't move. Sara shook him lightly trying to wake him up. "He saved my life, not even caring about his," thought Sara. Sara started to cry. Few seconds later Greg began to stir and open his eyes slowly. He saw Sara hugging him in her arm, crying.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," said Greg slowly.  
  
"Greg!, you're awake, don't do that to me again," said Sara.  
  
"Sara, will you marry me?," said Greg not believing those words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!!," You're dying and you're asking me to marry you?," asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah, if this the last time I'll ever see you again, I want you to know how I really feel," said Greg weakly.  
  
"Greg, don't say things like that," Sara was about to his question when Greg spoke.  
  
"Sara, could you please hurry up?, I'm feeling a little woozy here," said Greg shutting his eyes, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god, Greg, where's the damn ambulance?," asked Sara angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the hospital (few hours later) :  
  
"How this could have happened?," asked Catherine frustrated.  
  
"I received this package and there was a note, from a Max Evans, and the next thing I know there was a bomb in the package," explained Grissom.  
  
"Thank god I acted fast, but poor Sara and Greg, maybe they were making out in the broom closet," said a bandaged Nick, grinning.  
  
"Hey, man that's not funny," said Warrick giving an evil glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay, just trying to lighten the mood. You guys were lucky you were in the field," said Nick indicating to Catherine and Warrick.  
  
Few minutes later the doctor came out.  
  
"You guys family of Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle?," asked a rather handsome doctor.  
  
"Ummm, yeah kind of," answered Catherine mesmerized by the doctor's charms.  
  
"Well, I'm doctor Ian Connors, the patients' doctor.  
  
"How are they doing?," asked Grissom.  
  
"Well, Miss Sidle is in a stable condition, she has a minor head injury but I have bad news about Mr. Sanders. He has a major back injury when a glass hit his back and his skin is badly burnt and than that he has a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"Ummm...is he gonna live?," asked Warrick.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, he's in a coma, we'll have to wait and see. But you can visit Miss Sidle whenever you want.  
  
"Okay, thanks doc," said Nick sadly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's bedroom:  
  
Sara's head felt really woozy. She opened her eyes and saw everything was white. The ceiling, the floor, everything. "Why is it everything's white?, Wait a second, I know that smell, man I'm in a hospital, I hate hospital," thought Sara. That's when everything registered to Sara, the explosion, Greg, "Oh my god, Greg!,"  
  
She tried to get off the bed but his head won't let her. She felt really tired.  
  
"Hey, girl," said Warrick walking into the room.  
  
Sara was very startled and jumped a little. She turned and saw Grissom and the gang.  
  
"Warrick, you scared the hell out of me,"  
  
"Sorry," said Warrick sheepishly.  
  
"How are you doing?," asked Grissom concerned.  
  
"Feels like my head was wackhed with a golf stick," the sarcasm wasn't lost from Grissom.  
  
"Glad you're still in your usual self," said Catherine smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I think," replied Sara.  
  
Suddenly everybody just stopped talking. They didn't want to tell Sara about Greg's condition yet, she's still recovering.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?, Is Greg isn't it?," asked Sara worriedly.  
  
Everybody just looked at Sara hesitantly deciding not to tell or tell Sara.  
  
"Please tell me, where's Greg?, I need to tell him I'll marry him," said Sara not realizing what she just said.  
  
"WHAT!!!, He asked you to marry him?," asked Catherine shocked.  
  
"Ooops," said Sara apologetically.  
  
Grissom was taken aback by the news. But he was trying really hard not to break down right there in front of Sara. "Maybe she's just dreaming, you don't what she just gone through," thought Grissom really want to believe himself.  
  
"He's in a coma, the doctor's not sure when he's gonna wake up, but he's gonna wake up, Sara don't worry, he's a fighter," said Warrick trying to console Sara.  
  
"I need to see him, I need to be beside him," demanded Sara.  
  
"I don't know if you could see him, you gonna have to ask the doctor, besides you're recovering, you need your rest," advised Nick.  
  
"I'm fine, I wanna see Greg, where's the damn doctor anyway?," asked Sara.  
  
"Right here, and you can go visit Greg whenever you want but not too long, he really need his rest," said the doctor.  
  
"Thanks doc, can I see him now?," asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah, if anyone could help you to his room."  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," answered cockily.  
  
She got up from the bed but as she was standing, she felt really dizzy and almost fell but luckily Warrick grabbed her by the waist.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and said "I might need a little help,"  
  
The doctor asked for a wheelchair and Warrick escorted Sara to Greg's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think you might want a little privacy, I'll just wait outside," said Warrick even though he really wanted to see Greg.  
  
"Thanks Warrick,"  
  
As Sara walk into the room, she saw Greg was hooked to all of these machines. He looked really pale and very weak. He wasn't the usual easy going, alive Greg that she once knew. But she still love him as much as before the explosion. Maybe more. She wheeled herself at Greg's side and held his hand.  
  
"Hey Greg, it's me Sara," whispered Sara  
  
"You have to wake up, baby, not just for me, but for everyone, we all miss you, I think maybe even Grissom won't mind listening you singing Metallica," said Sara.  
  
She just took in all of his features and traces all of his bruises and cuts with her fingers. She gave him a soft kiss and was trying really hard not to cry. She wheeled herself to the small table to drink some water. She accidentally pulled the IV plug with her wheels. She hadn't notice this until the machine sounded BEEP... Indicating Greg wasn't breathing. She panicked and quickly performed CPR. A couple of seconds later the doctor and nurses barged into the room.  
  
"Miss Sidle, you have to move away," said a nurse helping Sara out of the room.  
  
Sara just watch the doctor do his job and feeling like her world is tumbling down. She just watch, helpless. 


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor inspected everything and act quickly because each seconds counts for Greg to survive. That's when he saw the problem. The plug to the IV machine was unplugged. He plugged it in and Greg's heart rate slowly stabled. He made sure that Greg was in a stable condition and asked the nurses to take care of him for awhile so he could tell Sara Greg's situation.  
  
Doctor Ian came out of the room and headed towards Sara. She was in Warrick's arm, sobbing.  
  
"Miss Sidle?," said the doctor trying to get her attention.  
  
"How is he, doctor?," asked Sara.  
  
"I have good news, you performed CPR, right,"  
  
Sara nodded looking pale.  
  
"Because of your action, Greg can now breathe on his own, this will increase the chances of him waking up," explained the doctor.  
  
"What happened just now?," asked Sara a little relieved.  
  
"I guess you accidentally unplugged the IV machine," said the doctor.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done? What if he...he...,"  
  
"Calm down, Miss Sidle, if it wasn't for this incident, Greg will still be using those machines," consoled the doctor.  
  
"Is it safe if I stay with him?."  
  
"Yeah, sure but be careful with the plugs and machines," reminded the doctor.  
  
As the doctor and nurses were out, Sara sit next to Greg, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Greg, I almost kill you, but the doctor said you could breathe on your own now when I did CPR, guess you owe me one," said Sara trying to calm herself.  
  
Greg was actually awake but he wanted to hear what Sara want to say. He's trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Greg, if you wake up I promise I'll marry you."  
  
"Really?," asked Greg, excited.  
  
"You're awake?, How could you?, I was worried sick," said Sara hitting Greg's arm.  
  
"Owww, Sara," pretending he's hurt.  
  
"Oh sorry, Greg," said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, but you said you want to marry me?," asked Greg eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, you're awake I guess I'll have to marry you," said Sara.  
  
"You sound like you're not sincere," said Greg, pouting.  
  
"Really, Greggo, I was just joking, I really want to marry you," said Sara.  
  
"How about I make it official?," suggested Greg.  
  
"Ummm...sure," said Sara nervously.  
  
"Sara, I love you with all my heart, and I know you love me too, because of my well defined body, cutr features, handsome, gentle..,"  
  
"Greggo, I know all of that, propose to me already,"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, so okay, Sara Sidle, will you marry me?," asked Greg.  
  
"Yes," answered Sara.  
  
Greg closed the distant between them and they kissed passionately. At that moment the team arrived.  
  
"Ooooh, Greg and Sara sitting in a room K-I-S-S-I-N-G," teased Nick.  
  
Greg and Sara quickly pulled away. Sara was blushing furiously.  
  
"Hey guys, you sure have good timing," said Greg.  
  
"Sorry, man," said Warrick.  
  
"So when's the wedding?," asked Catherine.  
  
"You guys know?," asked Greg looking at Sara.  
  
"Sorry Greggo, it just slipped," said Sara.  
  
"Man, I wanted it to be a surprise," said Greg disappointed.  
  
Grissom was there and when he heard that Greg proposing to Sara was true, he left the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?," asked Sara.  
  
"Who cares? I'm marrying Sara Sidle, it's like an impossible dream came true," said Greg excitedly,  
  
"Greg...," she was just speechless cause he really loves him.  
  
"Probably nothing," said Catherine even though she's going to ask Grissom about it later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A couple of days later:  
  
Grissom's office.  
  
Grissom was in his office doing some paperwork. He was thinking about Greg and Sara until somebody interfered his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, you know the shift's over," said Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna do some paperwork," said Grissom.  
  
"Just curious, why did you bolted out of the room that day?," asked Catherine.  
  
"Nothing, just a little tired I wanted to go home and rest," replied Grissom unconvincingly.  
  
"Okay, cut the crap, you can fool everybody else but not me, so spill it," said Catherine impatiently.  
  
"It's just all these years I thought Sara was attracted to me," said Grissom.  
  
"How would you know?," asked Catherine.  
  
"She asked to dinner and...," said Grissom stopping.  
  
"And?,"  
  
"I turned her down and she said by the time I figure it all out, I might just be too late," explained Grissom.  
  
"You turned her down and now you expect her to be with you?,"  
  
"I wasn't ready, besides there were so many things, the surgery, the lab...,"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't know that, if you just told her sooner, she would understand," said Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, I really regret it," said Grissom.  
  
"The least you could do now is be happy for them if you don't want to lose her as a friend," said Catherine leaving the room so he could to think about his selfishness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next chapter is the wedding day. It has a little twist. So wait for me to update. Maybe the next chapter's the last chapter. I just wanna say thanks to Tobias, CSI:Nicky's girl, GregsGirl16 and TVrocks. You guys rule!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Few months later:  
  
"Sara, stand still," said Catherine adjusting Sara's wedding gown.  
  
"Well, I could if I weren't too nervous," said Sara.  
  
"Relax, Sara, I felt the same thing when I married Eddie," said Catherine remembering her late husband.  
  
"Is Greg here yet?," asked Sara.  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask Warrick or Nick later," said Catherine.  
  
"Do you think I could call him?," asked Sara needing his husband-to-be.  
  
"I don't think so, Sara, besides it's only a couple of hours more, and you know it's bad luck to talk or see him before the wedding," said Catherine sounding a little parental.  
  
"I know, I know," grumbled Sara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour before the wedding:  
  
"Nick, Warrick, where's Greg?," asked Catherine worried.  
  
"I don't know, he should be here by now," said Warrick.  
  
"Aren't one of you guys supposed to fetch him?," asked Catherine.  
  
"Well, here's the thing, he said he would come on his own," explained Nick.  
  
"What? You know Greg can't wake up early in the morning, he used to wake up in the evening.  
  
"How would I know, besides it's his wedding, if I were him, I won't be getting any sleep," said Nick defensively.  
  
"Hello, we're talking Greg Sanders here," said Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, good point," said Warrick.  
  
"Okay, you guys call him now," said Catherine.  
  
"Yes, ma'am,"  
  
"Go, now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg's apartment:  
  
"Hello," said Greg groggily.  
  
"Hey, dude you know what time is it?," asked Nick.  
  
"Huh, what?," Greg looked at the clock and his heart almost came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh my god, why didn't you call me earlier?," asked Greg.  
  
"Hey, you're the one said you'll come on your own."  
  
"Okay, whatever, I need to get ready, now," said Greg hanging up.  
  
Greg scrambled out of his bed towards the bathroom. As he got out of the shower he pulled out his tuxedo. It comes with a silver tie. He took some hair gel and spiked his hair. He looked so smart and adorable. He got into the car and sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chapel:  
  
"Is Greg here yet?," asked Sara.  
  
"Not yet but he still has a lot of time," said Catherine trying to calm Sara.  
  
"Lot of time?!. The wedding's gonna start in 30 minutes, did he change his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?," asked Sara panicking.  
  
"Sara, relax, don't be ridiculous, Greg loves you, he'll make it," said Catherine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Greg is driving along the street when the car starts to make weird noises.  
  
"Oh no, please don't do this to me," said Greg.  
  
He pulled over and opened the engine hood and smokes came out of it.  
  
"This is so not good, dammit, this is not my day," said Greg frustrated.  
  
That's when he saw a bicycle parked on the sidewalk. He ran towards it and rode the bike.  
  
"Hey!, That's my bike," said a boy buying an ice cream.  
  
"Sorry, I'll give it back," said Greg.  
  
He cycled the bike fiercely and leaves got into his hair, but he doesn't care, all he wants to do is get to his dream girl. Greg arrived at the chapel and burst open the door. Everyone turned to him and a little shocked to see a guy in a tux with leaves in his hair. Nick quickly ran up to him.  
  
"What the hell!, What happened to you?, look at your hair," said Nick shocked.  
  
"My car broke down and I stole a kid's bike, I cycled through a tree," explained Greg.  
  
"Okay, hurry up," said Nick pulling him.  
  
Sara was just about to walk down the aisle when she saw Greg in a mess. She was a little curious but just smiled.  
  
Nick brought Greg up the altar next to him. The pianist starts playing the piano and Sara walked down the aisle with Grissom escorting her. Everybody stood up and were mesmerized by Sara's beauty. Catherine had tears in her eyes and couldn't wait for her marriage with Grissom. They had got together after that little talk they had. Lindsey was thrilled and couldn't be any happier for her mom.  
  
Greg feels like he's the luckiest man alive and he could drop dead right there because of Sara. Sara reached at the altar and saw that Greg's is filled with leaves. She picked them up, smiling and everyone just laughed. The ceremony begins and they exchange 'I dos' and the father said "You may kiss the bride". Greg leaned down to kiss Sara when she pulled away. Everybody gasped. Sara saw the hurt in Greg's eyes.  
  
"Oh no, is she mad cause I was late?," thought Greg.  
  
Sara smiled and Greg took the hint, he leaned down and kiss Sara.  
  
"I'm still mad cause your late and almost gave me a heart attack, but I forgive you for now," whispered Sara after their kiss.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared or looking forward for it?,"  
  
"You'll see," said Sara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg and Sara is on their plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon. As they arrived there they got to their hotel. Sara was about to step into the honeymoon suite when Greg lifts her up.  
  
"Oh my god, Greg you don't have to do this," said Sara.  
  
"I know but I want to," said Greg simply.  
  
"Can you get any sweeter?."  
  
"Yes, I can," said Greg putting Sara on the bed.  
  
Sara giggled and Greg put on the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and closed the door. They lived happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-FIN-  
  
I would like to thank to all reviewers and also those people who didn't review. You guys' the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
